


Bound For All Time

by VanHelsing019



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Collars, Digital Art, M/M, Magical Binding, NSFW, Nudity, Penises, Polyamory, Pornalot, Soul Binding, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanHelsing019/pseuds/VanHelsing019
Summary: Love is powerful, limitless and binding and so is Merlin. Thus to ensure the loves of his life never come to harm, he binds their souls with his, linking them to his immortality. That the spell requires some kinky outfits and nudity is entirely a pleasant coincidence :P





	Bound For All Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for one of last year's Pornalot challenges. Theme was bound :P


End file.
